


Like a river flows

by purplesheep22



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, but they are getting there - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesheep22/pseuds/purplesheep22
Summary: Like a river flows, surely to the sea.





	Like a river flows

**Author's Note:**

> 送给亲爱的野良猫。
> 
> 原篇是她的[Renaissance Affair](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-249792-1-1.html)。  
> 本来说是来补足跳过的肉，然而，唔，毫不意外地，我又跑偏了。请当番外看吧。OTZ 单独阅读也没有任何问题的。  
> 有相似的理解，也有不同的想法。（读作：很多梗都是她的啦(鞠躬)，但也有其它我非要往里塞的XD）  
> 超开心能认识你。
> 
> 私设很多。二创的二创 → 爆表的OOC  
> （飞快逃窜）

 

 

       北地首领派给英格兰使官的侍从里，没有任何人注意到那个刚刚从后门偷跑进城堡的人。象征独角兽的白马依旧悠然地嚼着草叶，没能察觉到丝毫危险。

       他将沾雪的斗篷挂在门口，顺着旋转的石梯大步向上。主人房里，还穿着晚宴礼服的威廉爵士正背对着门，低声用盖尔语指示仆人将毛毯铺在烧得火旺的壁炉前。

       刚打算开口，站在房间内的那人如有所感地飞快转身，凌厉的眼神在认出来人后立刻染上了笑意，歪头打量着风尘仆仆的访客。

       男仆也好奇地看了他一眼——衣着随意，鞋面沾泥，头发也乱蓬蓬的；而爵士却神态淡然，没有半分惊讶之意。

       “威廉爵士。”

       简单的英文称谓，仆人还是听得懂的。但他低头告退，顺手关上了房门，也就错过了爵士的回答：

       “吾王。”

 

-

 

       威廉·威尔逊，或者说，老泥鳅比尔，是个有趣的人。

       亚瑟一直这么认为。

       他是被黑甲兵搜寻的刺客，是反抗军里的神射手；从他小时候就把他放在心上，但第二次见面就给了他一个耳光；他会下意识干掉所有趁夜摸到他床上的人，也会陪他坐在篝火旁，将安神的特制葡萄酒递给他。

       他不太好懂。

       亚瑟想。

       但谁又能真正理解另一个人呢？

       也许就是这种神秘，这种流转在蓝灰色眼睛里的若即若离，在最开始的时候，吸引了他。

       亚瑟蠢蠢欲动，想要一层层剥开这个人，看看他时刻挂在嘴角的那一抹笑意，到底代表了什么。

       可能比尔也对自己有着相似的好奇。

       想想看，一个在妓院里长大的潘德拉贡，竟然拔出了王者之剑，还莫名其妙地众望所归，给无数人带去了希望。

       虽然他有着战士的强壮体魄，但这位亚瑟是个擅长街头干架的小混混。为了生存，他从偷抢开始，一步步成为了伦丁尼姆街头的老大。他攒了不少钱，有挺多忠诚的朋友，过境的商人大都顺着他的心意行事。但说到底，他仅仅是为了保护自己，保护身边的人，保护这个家罢了。

       然后，他成了英格兰的王。

       由威廉爵士加冕的国王。

 

-

 

       “你看上去一点儿也不惊讶。”

       亚瑟将背在身后的剑取下来，靠在墙上，就在比尔的长弓旁边。

       “贝德维尔在你离开皇城时就发来了信，”他转身用挂毯遮住了厚玻璃窗，挡住了即将封冻的大河和渗进来的寒意，“但的确比我们预计得早了几天。”

       年轻的王顺着他的动作，打量着屋里铺设的过多毛皮，笑起来：“你想我了？”

       比尔可不是他俩中更怕冷的那一个，也没有任何对动物皮毛的特殊偏爱，但比尔更不是个有话直说的人。

       “哪里的话，”他随意地倚着墙，身上是件绣有暗纹的修身长袍，用来参加贵族晚宴的，与战士的铠甲截然不同，“你去了什么地方了吗？”

 

-

 

       威尔逊家族的子孙，总是像当年辅佐第一位潘德拉贡的祖辈一样，担任外交使臣的重任。

       这是比尔亲口告诉他的。

       他们正肩贴着肩，躺在国王那张软乎乎的大床上，比尔的手还放在他的胸口上，手指无意识地划着圈。

       这比先前他得从别人口中，挖出比尔的过去，要好得多。

       “这就是你提议要出访邻国，重新签订商贸协定的原因吗？”

       一开始的时候，圆桌上只有他们五人，每天都要碰面。而现在的圆桌已经坐得满满当当，每周一次的会议上，骑士们各有各的具体职责。

       “父亲确保我们每个人都知道这些威尔逊的常识：通用语言，礼节习俗；即使我是小儿子，”比尔沉默了一下，继续说道，“虽然我当时的兴趣不在于此。”

       亚瑟闻言笑了笑：“因为你更喜欢拿着长弓去打猎？”

       “是啊，”身边人侧身靠过来，额头挨着他的肩膀，“小孩子嘛。”

       “你一定有个非常棒的老师。”亚瑟随口说道。

       谁想比尔叹了口气：“教我的是麦西亚。”

       “那……”

       亚瑟没有问出口，但对方一定理解到了。

       “他那时候是王弟沃蒂根的侍卫，”一个长长的停顿，他以为比尔不会讲下去了，但，“……有时候，小亚，当你靠得太近，就会了解一些你情愿不知道的事情。”

       也许他那时候应该追问的，毕竟他一向是个想做就做的人。但比尔的语气透着忧伤，却没有先前提起麦西亚时的愤怒，反而像是在借往事，讲当下。

 

-

 

       “我先去湿棍那里待了几天，”亚瑟几乎是紧张地咳嗽了两声，“你知道的，他带了些人在英格兰四处考察，正好在北部边境。”

       比尔没说话，他摸了摸脸，像是在蹭自己的手掌。

       “他春天就出发了，从南部开始，已经围着卡美洛绕了半圈，”亚瑟瞥了比尔一眼，还是决定继续说下去，“他手下有个叫加里斯的小伙子挺不错的，剑术很好，也有不少……”

       对方突然大步走到他身前，他的冰凉的鼻尖碰到了比尔的，止住了他的话头。

       亚瑟试探地凑近，立刻迎面贴上张开的双唇，他的双手熟门熟路地捧着对方的两颊，指间是泛灰的卷毛。 

       等他回过神来，比尔已经被他压倒在刚铺好的毛毯上。柴禾噼啪响了几下，亚瑟能从他带着水雾的眼睛里看见自己，然后他听见了他的回答：

       “是的。”

 

-

 

       感情是件复杂又简单的事情。

       露西曾经这样回答他。

       他不懂，于是继续追问。

       本来没比他大几岁的姑娘却老成地说，等你遇见那个人，就明白了。

       他不知道比尔是不是那个人。

       他希望他是。

       而当圆桌上的威廉爵士开始回避他的目光的时候，亚瑟犹豫了。

       第一次发生的时候，乔治正在抱怨国王抢走了他的好人缘，或者更准确地说，他的女人缘。

       姑娘们总是喜欢强壮可靠的男人，至少对于乔治爵士而言。负责练兵的他常常能得到女士们的瞩目，还时不时得到些小礼物。

       但自从亚瑟忙里偷闲，溜去练兵场，缠着旧时教练要求比试拳脚，乔治收到的礼物多了一倍，但大半是想要他转交给“那个神秘男人”的。

       全桌的骑士都哈哈大笑。

       只有比尔没有。他勾起嘴角，低下了头。

 

-

 

       “你呢？”

       现在换成比尔在上面了。

       他的脸色泛红，主要是因为热，先前扣得严实的长袍，现在能看见随呼吸起伏的锁骨。

       也许，亚瑟想，也因为他难得的主动发问。

       “你说呢？”

       亚瑟赌气地抬头讨要又一个吻。激烈的动作让他们的牙齿碰到一起，缠斗了许久才分开。

       比尔喘着气，凑到他耳边，呼吸蹭着他的颈窝：“那就做给我看。”

       于是他的王握住他的后颈，牢牢将他锁在怀里。急切的亲吻让比尔晕乎乎的，好一会儿才感觉到，对方的另一只手已经顺着曲起的腿一路向上，撩起袍子，滑进底裤，指尖在入口徘徊试探着。

       “天呐，比尔，”亚瑟松开桎梏，恋恋不舍地舔了舔他的嘴唇。

       他笑着深吸了一口气，就在嘴边的俏皮话却被果断侵入的手指逼成了一声绵长的叹息。

 

-

 

       他的反常不止在骑士开会的时候。更不限于偶尔的晃神和沉默。

       他曾毫不客气地占了国王房间里的一个柜子，里面放着他的衣物，戒指，弓箭，文书。如果他愿意，足够他在英王的房间里待上一整个星期。

       然后柜子里的东西开始减少了，连比尔自己也常常在半夜消失。

       有一次亚瑟在露台上找到他，毛织大衣和玩笑话把他俩带回了床上；有次是在厨房，亚瑟问“怎么了”，对方则摇摇头，把第二杯酒推到他手边；其余几次都是亚瑟深夜惊醒，而身边的床单已经泛凉。

       直到比尔提出要远行北地，商讨共同防御。

       “巨龙的确是个威胁，我们也不能把压力全数放在北地部落身上。但此事大约并不急在这一时，威廉爵士。”

       “吾王，”他从圆桌前站起身来，朝他鞠了一躬，几乎像是在告别，“麦克林氏族第一次向英格兰发出了邀请，这是难得的机会。”

       “但是，比尔，”英王顿了顿，“现在已经是深秋，此时出发，恐怕要来年开春时才能回来了。”

       “我恳请您的原谅，”他的骑士这样说道，“我的确希望能借此机会放个长假。”

       冬季的卡美洛没什么可做的。

       只有围在炉火前听故事的孩童，酒肆里嘈杂喧闹的男男女女，还有床帏里温柔缠绵的恋人。

       他能说什么呢。

       他是他的臣下，除此之外，他不知道比尔究竟怎么看他。而一向直来直去，想要什么就伸手去拿的亚瑟，唯独在这件事情上犹豫着。

       他更不可能用王的身份去压他。

       “好的。”

       他听见自己这么说。

 

-

 

       他们第一次上床，是在册封前夜。

       因为亚瑟开了口，所以比尔乐得借此释放一下积蓄已久的张力。

       至少比尔是这样说服他自己的。

       他坐到亚瑟身上，弓身去咬他的嘴唇，故意隔着衣料缓慢地磨蹭，直到年轻人终于忍无可忍地扒下了他们两人的裤子。

       亚瑟的动作很温柔。与平日的简单直率和议事时的大刀阔斧相比，他在这种时候，一向很温柔。

       他坐起来，没有试图将比尔压在床上。他依然抱着他，让他的双臂搂着自己的脖子。他的双手扶住比尔的胯部，一下一下地稳定律动。

       这个姿势太适合接吻，所以比尔抵着他的额头，凑上去舔他的嘴唇。亚瑟也张开嘴，做着相似的动作。断续的亲吻中，他们像是在分享同一口空气，连呼吸都湿漉漉的。

       然后比尔捉住亚瑟的手，向对方的身后引去，直到亚瑟重新倒在被褥上。他半眯着眼，拱着背，快速地来回运动。亚瑟的手不受控制地颤动了几下，但比尔与他十指相扣，紧紧把它们压在亚瑟头的两侧。

 

-

 

       有时候，他们会透过对方，看见过去的卡美洛。

 

       那时候的亚瑟是个小小的、安静的男孩子，常常被王后伊格莱茵抱在怀里。

       偶尔，他会主动扭着身子，想要被放到地上。啪嗒啪嗒地跑到刚在秋狩后封爵的年轻骑士身前，小手拽着他的袍脚。

       他的蓝色眼睛干净纯粹，让威廉想起自己一开始缠着麦西亚学射箭的时候。想起他曾经的崇敬和向往，想起怀疑和争吵，想起他们的决裂，他们的针锋相对。

       他把王子抱起来，放上自己肩头，希望他这一路顺顺当当，不会因为一段师徒关系，或是任何一段关系的变质，而茫然彷徨。

       现在的亚瑟依然有那双蓝眼睛，藏在粗糙的大手和满颊的胡须后面，只留给他最亲近的那些人看。

       当比尔的右手抚上他的脸颊的时候，亚瑟会闭上眼睛，任由对方带有弓弦茧的拇指从眼皮上滑过，不知比尔正无声祈祷，让时间停在此刻。如果他们的关系不进不退，亚瑟就不会看清他的破碎，他的苍老，他的自私。

 

       他开始想起比尔。

       断断续续的儿时回忆，随着噩梦的平息和生活环境的改变，渐渐苏醒。

       乌瑟王不再是手心里的两道伤痕，母亲也不再是重物落水时的空荡声响。

       他记起了初夏时的花园，野餐篮里的水果，站在树梢的画眉，坐在肩头的兴奋和快乐。

       他想起比尔，那个总是微笑着看他的年轻男人。他穿着轻便的猎装，踏着时兴的雕花皮靴，背上的木制弓身被擦得发亮。他蹲下来，看着自己，眼神像是在凝望未来。

       美好得不真实。他想。所以他眨眨眼，偏过头，闭眼扑进了他的怀抱，不敢多看。

       但他始终需要直面过去。

       这些往事，或好或坏，终究已经逝去。

 

-

 

       现在，英王又握住了他的后颈。

       也许他就是这样对待那只猫的。比尔迷迷糊糊地想。据贝德维尔的信上说，那只国王从屋顶上救下来的猫。

       他被就近压在墙上，脸和胸膛都贴在毛绒绒的挂毯上。长袍尽职尽责地盖住了大开的跪姿，还有跪在两腿之间的亚瑟，以及他挤进来的阴茎。

       “小亚，这太……”他哽了一下，小幅的顶弄也能给本就紧绷的部位带去过多的刺激。

       “嗯？”亚瑟拥抱着他，烫人的胸膛包裹着他的后背。他想要往前，但毛料摩擦着充血挺立的乳尖；他试着后退，但新奇的姿势让他前所未有地感叹亚瑟的巨大。

       “我……”他闭上眼，颤抖着，感觉亚瑟侧过头，来舔吻他的脖颈。因赶路而疏于打理的胡子刺得他发痒。就像最开始的那天晚上，亚瑟终于忍不住挣脱他的手，把他的脑袋压到颈窝。只消再冲刺几下，就长长地呼出一口气。他意犹未尽的低头舔舐比尔的侧颈，繁忙的他们无暇顾及仪表，干硬的胡茬蹭得比尔痒，让他喘着气笑起来。

       就像现在这样。

 

-

 

       他应该叫人烧一桶水来。

       比尔懒洋洋地想着。还躺在白色的毛毯上。

       亚瑟像只大猫似的趴在他身前，慵懒餍足的样子，就差胸口震动发出的呼噜声了。

       他当然可以推开他，或是小心翼翼地溜走。可以说自己得去打些水来，说他累了，或是嫌弃亚瑟的黏糊缠绵。

       但他不想。

       他异常踏实的躺在这里，壁炉里的跳跃火焰和搭在他腰上的温热手臂让他觉得暖乎乎的。

       他对上亚瑟的眼睛，简单又明亮。他看上去不像年轻时的比尔，此时的比尔当然也不会是任何早已逝去的人

       他牵起比尔褪尽戒指的手，挨个亲吻那些指节，一直看着他，看得很清楚。

       他说：“比尔，跟我回家。”

 

 

 

End

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 之前一直都没用过中文译名，但这次实在是很想看Bill管Arthur叫“小亚” (Art)，嘤，满满的宠溺和无奈感。(腿软)


End file.
